Comatose
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: Danny gets in a bad fight and is sent into a coma.His family and Valerie witness it. What will everyone say as they visit him? Will he wake up?[Complete]
1. Prologue

Well I'm starting a new piece of fan fiction. Enjoy.

Comatose

By Ghost Writer's Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Prologue

It was just an average day at Casper High. Students filled the hallways. The bell rings signaling the start of class. Students run to there appropriate class rooms. Three teens are left in the hall as it clears. They are Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton.

"Where is it?" Sam asked as she looked around. There was nothing there but the air around her.

"I don't know?" Tucker explained as he followed Sam's gaze. He then looked over at his other friend, Danny.

Danny was looking for a place hide, so that he can change into his alter ego. 'Perfect' He said to himself as he went into a janitors closet. "Going Ghost!" He shouted, not loud enough for anyone, but the trio, to hear. Two blue rings appeared around his waist. One traveled up and the other traveled down. When they disappeared Danny Fenton was no more, Danny Phantom stood in his place.

He flew out of the closet and searched for the ghost that tripped his ghost sense. "Where is it?" Danny spoke out loud.

"Danny behind you!" Sam shouted as she saw the ghost materialized behind Danny.

Danny spun around and saw a ghost he never seen before. It was a ghost in a flowing dark blue cloak, he had blue skin and glowing deep red eyes.

A scream interrupted the eerie silence that followed the ghosts appearance. A late student was the source to the scream. The student ran to lever on the wall and pulled. The Fenton Ghost Alarm was know activated.

Students flowed out of the classrooms and ran for the exits. "Harry Potter and the Scorers Stone! Single file!" Mr. Lancer shouted over the panicking students.

The whole school was know empty. Only the trio and the new ghost remained.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he took a battle stance. He was going to try and talk first, fight later.

Danny didn't get an answer.

The front doors of the school where knocked down by Danny's father Jack. "GHOST!" The fat man in an orange jumpsuit yelled. He was accompanied by his wife, Maddie, and there daughter Jazz shortly followed. Jazz wanted to make sure her parents didn't hurt her little brother.

"Mom, Dad, slow down!" Jazz shouted as she struggled to keep up with her parents.

Everyone turned and stared at the three approaching them.

"Say good-bye ghost kid!" A feminine voice shouted. It was none other than Valerie Grey. She on her hover sled and was armed with her ecto-gun she got curtsey of Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh I'm so scared." Danny whispered sarcastically.

Valerie aimed her ecto-gun at Danny, but before she could fire the mystery ghost shot a blast at her, he then did the same to everyone else. Only Danny remained unbound by ect0-plasmic restraints.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "Leave them alone!" Danny fired an ecto-ray at the ghost, which was easily deflected.

Everyone who was bound watched the ghost fight.

The mystery ghost fired up a special kind of blast. Red appeared in both his hands. "Time to eliminate my only threat." The ghost said in a deep voice. He fired at Danny.

"Ahhhhh!" Danny screamed in agony as he was engulfed in the red ecto-plasmic blast.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker and Jazz yelled.

Danny began to feel light headed. He felt woozy and had a major headache. He feel to the ground with a hard 'THUD'. He transformed back to Danny Fenton before he even hit he ground. He was now unconscious.

Jack, Maddie and Valerie gasped at the sight.

The mystery ghost put an evil smirk on. He then laughed evilly and faded away in an dark blue cloud of smoke. Laughing as he disappeared.

The restraints that had bounded the others disappeared. Sam was the first to run to Danny's side.

"Danny?" Sam shook Danny. Tears formed in her eyes.

Everyone else soon crowded around the fallen halfa.

"He's not breathing!" Sam shouted as she searched for a heat beat. She found a faint one, but it was fading fast. "We got to get him to a hospital!"

Jazz took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"It's been two hours!" Sam protested to a nurse. "Why haven't you told us anything!"

"Dear as soon as I know anything I will tell you." The nurse stated in a clam, soothing voice.

Sam retreated to her spot next to Danny's family. His parents hadn't said a word since they came to the hospital. They where in a state of shock. They had hunted there own son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" A man in a white coat asked as he approached the group, which consisted of Danny's family, Tucker and Sam. Valerie had disappeared after the ambulance had taken Danny away.

"Yes?" Maddie spoke up.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Danny seems to have slipped into a coma. We don't know how long he will last, modern medicine has only come so far. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Maddie asked.

"Of course, but for now only a few at time."

Jack and Maddie rose. They followed the doctor to Danny's room.

To be concluded…

Chapter one…Jack and Maddie.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 1 Jack and Maddie

Jack and Maddie followed the doctor down the long, white hall. The doctor stopped at the Intensive Care Unit. He led them to room 4. As they entered the room they saw there son. He was hooked up to a ventilator and had several needles perturbing from his skin.

"Jack?" Maddie looked to husband.

"It's alright Maddie, come on." Jack led Maddie to Danny's bed.

"Is he really half ghost?" Maddie questioned. Jazz told her parents about Danny on there way to hospital.

"It's all my fault Maddie. If I hadn't built that stupid portal, non of this would have happened." Jack was clearly blaming himself.

"Jack, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Maddie tried to get through to her husband, but it was no use. Jack blamed himself.

"Oh Danny, why didn't you just tell us? We could have helped you, but I can see why you would keep it a secret." Maddie said as she looked at the ghost hunting gear around her belt. "You where afraid. You didn't know how we would react."

"Danny…you are our son, we love you no matter what." Jack added.

Maddie took her son's hand. "I love you Danny." She whispered softly. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry….for everything. Can you ever forgive me?" She looked at his face as she searched for some sign of forgiveness or at least that he was waking up. All Maddie saw or heard was the simultaneous beeping of Danny's heart beat.

'I hunted my own son.' Jack milled over in his head. He had been thinking about that since he saw Danny transform back at the school. 'Why did you keep it a secret? I may hate ghosts with a passion, but this is so different. You're my son, I could never hurt you.' Jack was thinking a lot.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his wife quietly crying over there son's body. Jack sat on the opposite side of her and took Danny's other hand.

"We're here for you Danny. Please wake up." Maddie pleaded.

They sat in silence as they started at there son.

"Maddie? Who was that ghost that attacked Danny?" Jack broke the silence.

"I don't know Jack, I've never seen it before, and I don't think Danny has either." Maddie remembered how Danny acted around that ghost.

"We have to find it and destroy it!" Jack stated between clenched teeth.

"Not now Jack, our son needs us." Maddie glanced back at Danny. He looked like he was sleeping. But not a peaceful sleep. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Maddie gently stroked his hair.

"Right." Jack said seriously. "Danny, I'm so proud of you. Jazz told us that you are the good guy and the thing with the mayor was a set up. I'm very proud to be the father of Amity Park's own ghost boy." A single tear rolled down Jacks face.

"Wow Jack that was so…so…beautiful." This was one reason Maddie loved Jack. He always seemed to say the right things in the right places. This was one quality that Vlad Master lacked big time.

The Fenton's thoughts were interrupted by a small gasp. They turned around and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and then at Danny.

"I love Danny." Maddie whispered as she gave Danny one last kiss on the forehead.

"What she said." If Danny was awake he would have laughed at his father.

Jack and Maddie than turned to Sam.

"Take as much time as you need sweetie." Maddie gave Sam a small huge as they left Danny's hospital room.

To be concluded…


	2. Jack and Maddie

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 1 Jack and Maddie

Jack and Maddie followed the doctor down the long, white hall. The doctor stopped at the Intensive Care Unit. He led them to room 4. As they entered the room they saw there son. He was hooked up to a ventilator and had several needles perturbing from his skin.

"Jack?" Maddie looked to husband.

"It's alright Maddie, come on." Jack led Maddie to Danny's bed.

"Is he really half ghost?" Maddie questioned. Jazz told her parents about Danny on there way to hospital.

"It's all my fault Maddie. If I hadn't built that stupid portal, non of this would have happened." Jack was clearly blaming himself.

"Jack, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Maddie tried to get through to her husband, but it was no use. Jack blamed himself.

"Oh Danny, why didn't you just tell us? We could have helped you, but I can see why you would keep it a secret." Maddie said as she looked at the ghost hunting gear around her belt. "You where afraid. You didn't know how we would react."

"Danny…you are our son, we love you no matter what." Jack added.

Maddie took her son's hand. "I love you Danny." She whispered softly. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry….for everything. Can you ever forgive me?" She looked at his face as she searched for some sign of forgiveness or at least that he was waking up. All Maddie saw or heard was the simultaneous beeping of Danny's heart beat.

'I hunted my own son.' Jack milled over in his head. He had been thinking about that since he saw Danny transform back at the school. 'Why did you keep it a secret? I may hate ghosts with a passion, but this is so different. You're my son, I could never hurt you.' Jack was thinking a lot.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his wife quietly crying over there son's body. Jack sat on the opposite side of her and took Danny's other hand.

"We're here for you Danny. Please wake up." Maddie pleaded.

They sat in silence as they started at there son.

"Maddie? Who was that ghost that attacked Danny?" Jack broke the silence.

"I don't know Jack, I've never seen it before, and I don't think Danny has either." Maddie remembered how Danny acted around that ghost.

"We have to find it and destroy it!" Jack stated between clenched teeth.

"Not now Jack, our son needs us." Maddie glanced back at Danny. He looked like he was sleeping. But not a peaceful sleep. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Maddie gently stroked his hair.

"Right." Jack said seriously. "Danny, I'm so proud of you. Jazz told us that you are the good guy and the thing with the mayor was a set up. I'm very proud to be the father of Amity Park's own ghost boy." A single tear rolled down Jacks face.

"Wow Jack that was so…so…beautiful." This was one reason Maddie loved Jack. He always seemed to say the right things in the right places. This was one quality that Vlad Master lacked big time.

The Fenton's thoughts were interrupted by a small gasp. They turned around and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and then at Danny.

"I love Danny." Maddie whispered as she gave Danny one last kiss on the forehead.

"What she said." If Danny was awake he would have laughed at his father.

Jack and Maddie than turned to Sam.

"Take as much time as you need sweetie." Maddie gave Sam a small huge as they left Danny's hospital room.

To be concluded…

Chapter 2 Sam


	3. Sam and Tucker

Authors note: From now on the chapters will most likely contain two people each, just so the chapters will be a little longer. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess…..What? I so do not own Danny Phantom!

Chapter 2 Sam & Tucker

Jack and Maddie had just left the room, so Sam made her way over to Danny's bed. She looked at him, he looked like he was sleeping, but not a good sleep.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, hoping that he would answer, but he didn't. Sam sighed and took a seat next to him.

Sam wasn't looking to good. Her raven hair was all messed up and her pony tail had fallen out. Her eyes where blood shot and black mascara lined her cheeks.

'Look at him hooked up to all of these machines. What did that ghost do to him, and better yet who was that ghost? I have never seen him before, in fact none of us had. What did he want with Danny? What did he do to Danny? Why couldn't I help him? I had the Fenton Fisher, I could have, no I should have done something!' Sam yelled at herself.

'It's not your fault.' A voice stated.

Sam jumped and looked around the room. There was no one in there but her and Danny.

'In here silly.' The voice spoke once more.

"Where?" Sam asked aloud.

'In here, your mind. I'm the little voice in the back of your head.' The little voice stated happily.

'What do you mean by 'not my fault?' Sam questioned the voice.

'You couldn't have done anything, you where bound by ecto-plasmic restraints!' The voice was getting ticked.

'Hey! Don't yell at me!' Sam shouted.

'Just tell him!' Was all the voice said.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked. The voice didn't reply.

"Just tell him? Tell who? Tell what?" Sam asked aloud. Sam sat silently for a while as she tried to convince herself that she did not just have a argument with herself, then it hit her. She knew exactly what the little voice had meant. She had to tell Danny how she felt.

She glanced at Danny. He seemed a little more at ease when she spoke. She inched closer to him.

"Danny, there's something that I need to tell you. It's something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time. Danny I like you. I mean more then a friend, I mean like I REALLY like you." Sam smiled. "And according to Tucker, you like me back. So when you wake up, we have to go on a date." Sam freaked when Danny's heart monitor started to go crazy.

"Danny?" Sam shouted as the heart rhythm went from vertical lines to one flat horizontal line.

The doctors and nurses rushed into the room. One nurse grabbed Sam and pushed her out the door.

"Danny! No! I can't lose you! Danny!" Sam collapsed outside of Danny's room.

Sam could hear the doctors yell 'clear' then she heard a zapping noise. "I can't lose him….I just can't." Sam whispered to herself.

"We where able to restart heart." The doctor began, everyone let out a sigh of relief. They had heard the 'Code Blue' call over the intercom. Sam was so relieved knowing that Danny was alright for the time being. "But I don't want him to have visitors, besides family, for a few days."

"But…but…I didn't even get to see him." Tucker pleaded.

The doctor rolled his eyes, fine, but only five minutes."

"Ok!" Tucker raced off to Danny's room. He hated hospitals but he decided he would face his fears to see his best buddy.

Tucker…

Tucker peeked his head into Danny's room. He cringed as he saw all the needles and machines. "I hate hospitals." He muttered as he approached Danny.

"Hey man! I have a serious question. Is it a spork or a foon?" Tucker laughed, but stopped when he realized that Danny didn't reply. Tucker frowned.

"You know man you are the best friend a guy could even ask for." But then he was interrupted.

"Very nice, but times up." The doctor bellowed.

Tucker glared daggers at the doctor then looked back at Danny. "See you soon Danny."

Tucker excited the hospital room but gave the good doctor a nice little kick in the shine before he left.

To be concluded…

Chapter 3 Jazz & (The second person will be left a mystery until then)


	4. Jazz and Vlad

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be spending the loads of money I'd be making at the mall. So yeah, I don't own the show.

Chapter 3 Jazz and Vlad (like you didn't see this coming)

One week later…

It was late. The street lights illuminated his hospital room. Danny hadn't improved a bit. If fact his condition had worsened. He had three more 'episodes' where his heart stopped beating. But thankfully the doctors where able to re-start his heart.

Jazz was reading her book called Connecting with your Inner-Child. She finally convinced her parents to go home. They could use a good nights sleep and a shower. Jazz would prefer if they to the latter. Jazz had been staying at home and going to school. But Jack and Maddie hadn't left the hospital room all week.

Since the good doctor didn't allow Tucker or Sam into Danny's hospital room, they had to settle for talking to Jazz at school. Sam had tried to break into the hospital, but she didn't even get out of her house. Her parents watched her like a hawk. True, the Manson's never really liked Danny, but they still felt sorry for the boy.

Jazz stopped reading for a second and looked at her baby brother. She frowned as she stared at his unconscious form. Then the thoughts from a few days ago flooded her head. It was her first day back after Danny fell into his coma.

_Flashback_

_Jazz walked into the brick building which was Casper High. Students and staff gave her strange looks as she walked the halls of the high school. There faces were full of concern and pity._

_"Miss Fenton?" Mr. Lancer approached Jazz._

_"Hi Mr. Lancer." Jazz answered._

_"If you need to talk, the school has a new physiologist. Her office is in the same place. Her name is Mrs. Bach. She said anytime you want to talk, she'll be there to listen." Mr. Lancer put on a fake smile._

_"Thanks, but no thanks." Jazz had a flashback of the last school physiologist. Spectra. Jazz shuttered at the thought. It was her who had sent Danny to that mad women, err ghost._

_Mr. Lancer shrugged. "Ok." He headed towards his classroom, knowing that Danny Fenton wouldn't be late, if fact he wouldn't be showing up at all._

_Jazz began walking and crashed into Dash. "Ouch!" Both of them yelled as they hit the floor._

_Dash's evil glare turned into one of sadness as he saw who he had ran into. "Sorry."_

_"It was my fault." Jazz replied as she picked up her books._

_"So-o how-w's you-r-r brother?" Dash asked as he rubbed his neck._

_"He's….ok." Jazz looked at her feet._

_"I didn't do it!" Dash said out of the blue._

_"What?" Jazz looked at Dash._

_"Some people are saying I did it to him, but I didn't!" Dash said defensively._

_"I know that." Jazz stated clearly._

_"Uh, ok. Bye." Dash disappeared down the hallway._

_"That was…interesting." Jazz said aloud as she walked to her first period class._

_End Flashback_

"Dash says hi." Jazz said to unconscious brother. "He says there is a rumor that he did this to you. Ha! Like he could hurt you. You could whip beat his butt in a heartbeat. Buy no matter how much he has tortured you, you never retaliated. That makes me very proud to be your big sister. Even if you have overshadowed him a few times." Jazz stated.

She smiled as she looked at her little brother. He was only fourteen and yet he was so mature beyond his years. If you don't count the BearBert incident or a few others. Jazz was so proud of her brother, every time he put his life on the line as he fought ghosts so he could protect the town.

Jazz did her best to keep his secret safe. But she was ready to tell her parents everything if that time came, and unfortunately it did.

She ruffled Danny's raven hair. He hated that so much, but yet he loved it. Jazz could tell.

"I love you baby brother." Jazz spoke softly as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, I have to call mom and dad, plus I haven't had any supper." Jazz walked to the door and opened it. She looked back at her brother one last time, then walked out and shut the door. She never even seen the ghostly figure floating in the corner of the hospital room.

To be concluded…..

HAHAHA! I'm just kidding, I wouldn't leave you hanging there.

Here's the rest of chapter 3

The ghostly figure became visible and it was none other then Danny's arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius. Vlad floated down to the helpless boy.

"I could waste him now and then he'd be out of my life forever, but I couldn't do that to Maddie, plus I want him to join me." Vlad thought aloud.

The room was quiet for a long time and only Danny's slow, but steady heart beat could be heard.

Vlad just stared at the boy. Sure he thought that Danny was to stubborn for his own good, but that was a quality Vlad loved about the boy.

"What happened Daniel?" Vlad asked, he wanted an answer, but none came. "Who did this to you? Was it that Valerie Grey? A Ghost? Ghost. But what one?" Vlad was mainly talking to himself.

"I'll find out who did this, I will get revenge." Vlad declared angrily. He cared for Danny as if he where his own son.

Then Vlad heard footsteps coming from the hall. "Jasmine must be coming back. Don't worry Daniel, I'll find the ghost that did this to you. Good night little badger." Vlad stated before he turned invisible and flew out of the room.

Just as he left, Jazz opened the door and walked inside. She was glad to see nothing worse had happened to her brother and went back to reading her book.

To be concluded...


	5. Valerie

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to update, I had some computer problems and a case of writers block. I even had to re-write this chapter. Please R&R. And I also changed my pen name...again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 4 Valerie

"Val honey, you need to eat something." Valerie's father begged as he set a plate of food beside her. "I know it is a shame at what happened at your school, but that…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw his daughter facial expression go from sad to a mixture of depression and rage.

"Leave me alone please." Valerie pleaded. Mr. Grey did as he was told and left Valerie alone.

_Flashback_

_The ghost alarm had just went off and Valerie slipped away to change into her ghost hunting outfit. She snuck around a corner and saw the ghost boy, Sam, Tucker, and an unidentified ghost in the abandoned hallway._

'_What are Sam and Tucker doing in here?' Valerie thought._

_Just then none other than Mr. and Mrs. Fenton burst down the doors. Jazz followed a little behind them.._

"_Oh joy." Valerie muttered to herself as she quietly approached her prey. "Yes! He's distracted!'_

"_Say good-bye ghost boy!" She shouted._

"_I'm so scared." He muttered back._

_Valerie was about to fire a shot at him but here gun was knocked away by the mysterious ghost. Next thing she knew, she was bound together by ecto-plasmic restraints. She struggled to get free, but came to no avail. _

_The others soon found themselves in the same situation as Valerie. _

"_Hey leave them alone!" The ghost boy shouted. _

'_Why does he even care?' Valerie muttered to herself._

_Then she saw a horrific site. The mysterious ghost charged up an ecto-blast._

"_Time to eliminate my only threat." He stated evilly. He fired the shot._

_Valerie saw the ball of ectoplasm make it's way to the helpless ghost boy. He let out a cry of agony as he started free-falling to the ground below. _

_What freaked Valerie out he most is what the ghost boy changed into as he made his decent. It wasn't the ghost boy that landed on the ground, it was Danny Fenton._

'_What the…' Valerie screamed in her head as she gasped. She glanced at the Fenton's and all but one of them shared her surprise. _

"_Danny!" Sam ran to him. _

_Jazz called 911._

'_I gotta get out of here!' Valerie told herself as she snuck away from the small group of freaked out people. She could hear the approaching ambulance in the distance._

_End Flashback_

"It can't be true….it just can't be." Valerie told herself over and over. But it was true. All of it. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom where one in the same.

She glanced at the clock. 8:00. "Better get to school sweetie." Mr. Grey shouted.

"Fine, I just hope I don't run into Sam, Tucker or Jazz." Valerie muttered as she got ready. She hadn't touched her dinner.

The mess the ghost fight had caused was cleaned up. Everything was back to normal. All except one student was no longer roaming the halls of Casper High. Nobody knew exactly why Daniel Fenton wasn't in school. They all knew it had something to do with the ghost's appearance, but didn't know all the details.

Valerie walked to locker and got her things. She turned and walked to English. 'This will be interesting.' She muttered as she saw Sam and Tucker enter the class room. They had missed a whole week of school. Well, so had Valerie. She regained her composure and mad her way into the classroom.

She didn't even give a glace in the direction of Danny's friends. She was sure they would talk to her at lunch. Both of them had left many messages for her. She took her seat, preparing herself for another day of boring talk about boring writers. 'What is Mr. Lancer on anyways?'

As she had predicted, Sam and Tucker approached her during lunch.

"We need to talk." Sam stated dryly.

"Don't worry Samantha. I won't tell." Sam cringed at being called by her full name.

Valerie got up and started to walk away.

"Have you even gone to visit him?" Sam asked. Valerie stopped in mid step. She digested Sam's words and then continued on her way.

In truth she had thought about Danny a lot. She really liked the human side, but she had mixed feelings for the phantom side. She always thought Danny Phantom was cute. But she still hated him. With the newly found information she no longer thought of him as evil. She really didn't know what to think.

The rest of the school day was a snore fest. She hadn't missed a single thing over the week that she wasn't in school.

All night long she tried to sleep. But sleep would not come. She couldn't get Danny off her mind. "I give up!" She announced as she flung her covers to the floor. "I have to go see him."

She made her way to the closet where she threw on some cloths and got on her hover board and made her way to the hospital.

The hospital was dark and deserted. The only noise came from the repeating rhythms of heart monitors.

Valerie continued down the corridor until she came to room 4 of the ICU. She peaked inside and was surprised to see nobody but Danny in there. She looked around one last time, gathered her nerve, and then made her way into the room.

She slowly approached the comatose halfa. "You sort of do look like the ghost boy. I can't believe I've never seen it before. I was so stupid. Everything fits now. All of your disappearing acts, why you defend, well yourself, why you are always so tired and jumpy. Even why you are doing so horribly in school."

Valerie suppressed a small laugh as she thought of Danny's bad grades.

There were several questions she had that she really wanted answers too and that had been driver her nuts since Danny's secret was revealed to her.

"I don't get several things Danny. Why did you and your dog ruin Axion's lab? Wait, was it true that the dog wasn't yours and that it was all a mistake? Well, you did apologize. But why did you become by friend? I mean I was your enemy, how could you still want to be friends with me? I tried to kill you and you become my friend in return."

Small tears welled in Valerie's eyes as she spilled her feelings and questions. She wouldn't get a response, but she still needed vent.

"You're such a better person then I am. I don't disserve to be your friend. And I never have. Danny, why didn't you just tell me?" Valerie looked at Danny's lifeless form. "I know why, you where afraid. I would've been scared too. I'm sorry Danny. I'd never hurt you, you know that right?" Valerie starred at Danny hoping to get some sort of response.

"So all this time you have been telling the truth. You are good and you do send evil ghosts back to there world. I should have believed you, accepted your apogee, but no I was stubborn and as an after effect you are lying in this hospital. I hope you can forgive me." Valerie broke into silent sobs, but was put in a state of fear as she heard footfalls coming towards her.

"Ah crud." She whispered as she looked for an exit. Her gaze fell upon an open window. "Perfect!"

Valerie made her way to window and activated her jet sled. "I'll see you later Danny, I promise." With that she flew out the window just as a nurse entered. Valerie flew home and finally able to get a good nights sleep.

The Nurse who entered Danny's room wore a name tag that said SHELLY.

"You need to get better Danny. You've been out for far too long. You must wake up!" Shelly pleaded with unconscious boy. "The doctor says that this isn't a good sign. Danny you need to give us some sort of signal that your still in there. The doctor thinks your brain dead. Come on I know you're a fighter. So fight Danny fight."

To be concluded…

Next Chapter……Mind Games

GWA


	6. Fading Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Authors Note: For the past week or so I have been in an all out war with writers block. I have re-wrote this chapter a couple of times, so just go with it. It's short, I know.

Chapter 6: **Fading Into Darkness**

Dash was nervous. He had never seen anybody in a coma before. He was also at the same time curious. He didn't know how he would react.

No one was in the room when he entered, save the comatose boy. Dash looked around the room. It was an average looking single patient room. They only thing that stood out was the respirator. Chills spread down Dash's spine as he stared at the life support equipment.

Dash didn't want to be left on life support and he didn't see why any one would want to be on it or put anyone on it.

He glanced at the boy. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he held them back.

"I'm sorry Fenton." He stuttered. "For everything. I really didn't mean all that horrible stuff I said to you."

"Honestly, I was jealous." Dash sighed.

"You had everything. A wonderful, yet weird, family. Great friends, which I never have had, and one of those friends really likes you. Why can't you see that?" Dash looked at the boy he, about a week ago, had shoved into a locker. Not out of hatred, but out of jealously.

Unfortunately Dash's little visit was cut short as the room seemed to get colder. Dash shiver as he turned around. He let out a small squeal as he saw what had appeared behind him. It was that ghost that had attacked him and Danny Phantom.

Dash was out for the room before you could say 'going ghost'.

Skulker let out a small chuckle as he saw the human's reaction. Then he turned his attention back to the task at hand; to finally rest the ghost boy's pelt at the foot of his bed.

"This will be very easy." Skulker presided to Danny's beside.

"Soon ghost boy, your pelt will be at the foot of my bed." A large, and sharp glowing green blade extruded from Skulker's left are.

Skulker's happy thoughts of pelts were interrupted by a very angry voice. "Don't touch a hair on his head!" The voice boomed.

Skulker turned around and saw none other then his employer, Vlad Plasmius, floating in front of him in all his glory.

"Why do you even care?" Skulker spat.

"Because!" Vlad barked as he flew towards Skulker, turning both of them intangible and flewout of the hospital.

Before long, metal body armor parts littered the street. Several cars had considerable amount of body damage for Skulker's fallen suit.

Vlad flew to the Fenton's, thankful that they had turned off there ghost detecting devices, and flew into the Ghost Zone.

He found a nice sized cage to hold Skulker in until he found another use for the pitiful excuse of a hunter. Vlad never would destroy any of his 'pwans' unless they would become a threat, Skulker was no threat.

Vlad did have a reason for not wanting harm to come to the boy. He still wanted Danny to be his apprentice. He also didn't want Maddie, the love of his life, to feel the pain of losing a child. Everyone in the Ghost Zone knew not to do any serious harm to Danny, save Skulker, or else they would have to deal with the other halfa. Vlad was fuming. He was nagry, and upset. No was supposed to hurt his future son, except for him of course.

There was one question that was eating away at Vlad.

Who did it?

Just as Vlad was going through the list of possible culprits, his ghost sense went off. He had trained his ghost sense to only go off when ghost's that he did not know showed up.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. He turned around, and laid his eyes upon…..

* * *

He was in a long dark hallway. There was no sign of life anywhere around him. He yelled at the top of his lungs but no one answered. He ran in all directions looking for an exit. He could never find any. Where was he?

He sat,IndianStyle,in the deafening silence which seemed to last forever until he heard her voice. It was like a little slice of heaven. He heard her voice. He called out to her, tryed to answer, but she must not have heard him.

He only heard the voice a few times, and each time the voice seemed to fade. Ever so slowly it seemed to get farther and farther away. He tried to reach out to the voice, but he never could find it. He would wander aimlessly through his new 'prison' looking for the owner of the voice. He searched through the darkness, but came to no avail.

With each passing moment, it seemed that his new world was fading. Growing more and more dark. It was getting harder, and harder to see. He was getting nervous, searching for some sort of exit or at least some source of light.

The more he stayed in the 'limbo' land, the more he felt confined. He felt like the world around him was becoming smaller and smaller.

He waited for that soothing voice to return, he _needed_ that voice to return. Gosh how he missed the owner of the voice.

Then he saw a light, it was faint, but it was a light. It seemed to be calling to him, beckining him to come closer. He walked towards the light. It got brighter and brighter as he approched it. It was calling him.

He put his touched the light. A wonderful sensation swept through him. He felt no pain, no worry, he...he felt happy. The light was good, it had to be.

'Wait!' he thought. 'In all the movies you are not supposed to go into the light.' He turned and stared at the opposite direction of the wonder light, to the darkness. He took a deep breathe and headed back into the darkness. The wonderful light faded, as he faded into the darkness.

To be concluded…

R&R

**GWA**


	7. Fight

**Chapter 7:**

Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Authors Note: I know I said I'd update on Friday February 10, but it still is Friday here, 11:30 p.m. to be exact. I had to work late….man I hate working. So enjoy the chapter!

Thoughts in _Italics_

* * *

Vlad spun around to see what spectral being had interrupted his thoughts. His Jaw dropped, because there standing in front of him was Erik, the most powerful ghost in the history of the Ghost Zone.

"You, but how?" Vlad yelled. "You were destroyed. The Ghost Council destroyed you!"

"Correction, they _thought_ that they had destroyed me. But they failed. I am still here." Erik said cooling.

Erik to most he thought of as a legend, but a select few knew the truth about the ghost.

It happened along time ago, before Vlad, before most of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

Erik was a full ghost, and had a lot of power. Back when he was still human he was a good guy. He was the leader of a small group of people know at the Terains. They had a settlement in Eastern Europe. Erik was a great leader and all looked up to him. But then another group of people attack the Terains. Erik and his army tried to fight off the invaders, but they were outnumbered one to ten. The Terains lost the battle and Erik, along with others, lost his life.

After he was killed he awoke in the Ghost Zone. Everyone who had been killed, or had unfinished business, would become ghosts. But Erik was special. He was killed trying to protect those that he loved. So he had a great amount to power.

Erik found his way to the human world through a natural portal. He searched for his village only to find out that it had been destroyed. Erik snapped. He started to haunt the settlement that had destroyed his, so like most ghosts do in the Ghost Zone, Erik turned evil.

He set his sights on taking over the Ghost Zone first and then taking over the human world.

He made a small, but powerful, army and attacked. This sent the whole Ghost Zone into all out war.

No one seemed to be able to stop them, so the Ghost Council decided to take matters into there own hands. The Ghost Council consisted of: Pariah Dark, Fright Knight, Clockwork, Grim Reaper, Boogieman, the Observant's (Although they just observed) and the Dairy King (Who sent people to fight for him).

The Ghost Council had a heck of a time trying to defeat Erik. They hit him with everything that they had got, and still it took them several attempts to try and defeat him. But the finally did after one last major fight. Or so they thought. They had only damaged his ghostly aura.

It took Erik several years to put himself back together, then he decided to wait with his plans.

Then Erik heard about the 'halfa' and knew that he would put a dent in his new plans, so he decided to take care of that little problem.

"Silly little ghosts. They thought that they could destroy me, but they couldn't." Erik smirked.

"What do you want?" Vlad demanded. He had heard about this ghost but dismissed it as a legend.

"Why, halfa, I would assume you knew. It is the exact plan as you. Minus the human women and the younger halfa. Erik explained.

_How does he know about me, Daniel and even Maddie? _

"I don't have time for this!" Vlad announced as he charged up an ecto-ray. Vlad wanted go and check up and Daniel and make sure Skulker didn't do any damage to his soon to be son (In Vlad's dreams).

"Of course you do. The Ghost Child will be out of the way soon enough. I'm not sure why he wasn't destroyed during my first attack, but rest assured he will not survive the second." Erik smirked.

"You…..you did that to Daniel?" Vlad asked, truly stunned. They anger engulfed the older halfa as he fired a rather large ecto-blast as Erik.

Erik easily dodged it. "Of course it was me. I'm the only one that could even have a chance at destroying the boy."

"Nobody harms Daniel besides me!" Vlad announced protectively. Daniel was _his _pawn and nobody else's.

Erik rolled his eyes. He was having fun messing with the older halfa, just like he loved messing with all other ghosts.

Vlad flew around a bit, and fired blasts at Erik, which he dodged. "I've had enough of this." Erik announced, a rather annoying tone in his voice. Erik charged up an ecto-blast and fired it. It hit Vlad square in the chest and sent him flying into a rock island.

Vlad hit the island with a loud 'thud' and then blacked out.

Erik smiled, this was going to be too easy.

* * *

"We're taking Danny off of life support." Maddie Fenton announced to the small group that had gather inside Danny's hospital room. Danny wasn't doing so good.

"What you….you can't do that!" Jazz protested.

"Jazz, honey, the doctors said he'd never come out the coma. And I can't stand to see my baby boy like this." Maddie began to cry.

"I don't care what the doctors said. Danny will come out of this, I know he will. I won't let you do this." Jazz screamed.

"Jasmine, it has to be done." A rather calm Jack Fenton replied. On the outside Jack seemed calm, and cool, but on the inside Jack's huge heart was breaking.

"I hate you both!" Jazz screamed at the top of her lungs and she ran out of the room.

The rest stayed silent.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dr. Marshal, a specialist in neurology that was hired by a famous billionaire, asked as he ushered the small group of people into ICU room four.

Maddie nodded as she followed the group into the room.

In the room where: Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, a rather upset Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie (Much to Sam's protest), nurse Shelly and a few interns.

Dr. Marshal turned off Danny's ventilator and took out his breathing tube.

It was only a matter of time before the young teen would take his last breathe.

_Fight Danny, fight _Shelly thought.

_

* * *

I don't want to go back into the darkness. It's just too scary. But there's no turning back. The light is gone. I wish it would come back. The light felt so good. I really __don't want to stay in this darkness for much longer, it's driving me nuts. But there's no way out._really 

_How did I get here anyway? Think Danny, think. Wait, I remember no! _Picture a light bulb appearing over Danny's head.

_I was at school, then in the hall there was a ghost I had never seen before. He was attacking my family and friends, so I attacked him. He fired an ecto-blast at me and then….then there was in the darkness._

_That ghost, he must have done something to me. But what? Man, all this thinking hurts. I wonder if this is how Dash feels when he thinks about how much two plus tow equals._

"Fight Danny, fight."

_Hey! It's that voice again. Fight? Fight what? There's noting to fight?_

Then there was a sudden booming noise that penetrated Danny's train of thought. He whirled around and was face to face with the Erik, the ghost he thought had sent him to this place. To the darkness.

"You!" Danny shouted as he got into a battle stance. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted, but the two white rings did not appear around his waist. "What the…..why can't I go ghost?"

Erik laughed. "You should work on your battle cry."

"So mute decides to speak now, I though you where going to forever hold you peace." Even in a matter of life and death, Danny still loved his witty banter. "Who are you, where am I?" Danny demanded.

"Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you; I am Erik, the most powerful ghost in the history of the Ghost Zone. As to our location, I feel that that is for another time. But unfortunately, you are all out if time." Erik was having a blast at the moment. Erik charged up a blast.

Danny froze. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't use his powers, what else could he do?

"Fight Danny, fight!" Those three words echoed through Danny's head like a broken record.

_If I can't fight like a ghost, maybe I have to fight like a kid. Man I'm getting a serious feeling of Déjà vu. _

Erik fired the blast at Danny, who actually missed it.

Erik fired another blast, but he missed.

"Wow, you need to work on your aim." Danny laughed, maybe Erik and his father should do some target practice together or something.

Erik was fuming with anger, so what better way to release it then by firing a gigantic blast at your enemy, but Erik missed, so it didn't help his anger problem.

Danny let out a little laugh. "Two words for you my friend, 'Anger Management'."

Erik fired one last time and smiled as he hit his target.

Danny let out a yelp of pain as he flew into the darkness.

He slowly rose to his feet and much to his surprise a Fenton Bazooka was lying next to him.

Erik flew at Danny, ready to fire another shot, but was only knock out of the sky by a shot from Danny.

The darkness seemed to fade a little, just a little, but enough to see a difference.

Danny fired again. He hit Erik square in the chest. The darkness faded even more.

"No!" Erik shouted.

Danny smiled as he fired one last time at Erik. It hit Erik and then the darkness shattered.

To be concluded…

Authors Note: Soooo, how was it? Good, bad? I don't think I'm the best at the fight scenes, but I did the best I could. Now you know who my OOC is. I don't know where the name 'Erik' came from. Anywho I left you with a cliffhanger, aren't I evil? As always review my friends.

Next update: Hopefully Friday February 17th.

**GWA**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:** This is not an update. I am turly sorry that I haven't updatedin forever. I just thought that I would give you good people a reason why I haven't updated in forever.My muses are on strike and a massive invasion of writers block has been attacking. I am also busy with school, work, bowling and of course the dreaded homework. I also am dealing with a few family issues that need my attention. I do promise you all that one day I will finish this story.**

**So please show me some mercy and try not to kill me for not updating. I will no longer be doing any set updates for the fact that I most likey will not meet them. Thank you for your patience. **

**But I do have some good news: The next chapter I do will be the last, unless it is like twenty pages long.**

**So until then,**

**GWA**


	9. Chapter 8: Out of the Darkness

**Chapter 8: **

Out of the Darkness

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

When the floor fell below him, Danny was sent down what seemed like a spiral tube. He spun around in different directions as he waited for his impending doom.

"Ouch!" He yelled as his butt hit a rocky surface. "What the heck?" Danny yelled as he took in his surroundings. He was in the Ghost Zone. "How did I get here?"

Danny looked down and noticed that he was not in his ghost form. "I am completely lost." He stated out loud. No one, however, was listening.

Then a bright blue light appeared next to him. It was so beautiful, almost like the one that he saw when he was in the darkness. Danny could feel the light calling him, so this time, he listened. He walked towards the light, not caring what kind of fate would meet him on the other side.

Danny stuck his hand in the light; everything felt so good and right inside the light.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Danny entered the light. It seemed that all his problems and worries disappeared as soon as he touched the wonderful light. Before he knew it, Danny had went through the light; he was know on the other side.

Danny stood in awe as he soaked in his surroundings. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was in what some might call a 'heaven'. Everything seemed so perfect here.

"All new arrivals to the admissions desk." A voice stated behind Danny, this scared the young halfa, who screamed as the mysterious man spoke.

"Wha-what?" Danny stuttered as he gained his bearings.

"All new arrivals to the admissions desk." The man repeated. He was a tall man wearing a white rob.

"Oh….where is here anyways?" Danny asked.

The man laughed and slapped Danny on the back. "Come on kid, don't tell me you have never wondered what was beyond the afterlife?" The man chuckled again as he pointed Danny in the direction of the admissions desk.

Danny entered a brick building were a white haired lady sat behind a huge wooden desk.

"Why hello there Danny Fenton. Welcome." The lady said with a huge smile.

"What's going on?" Danny said in a rather demanding voice. The lady smiled back at him.

"You defeated Erik. But, unfourtanely, you died in the process. So since you did good, you were sent here, instead of becoming a full ghost. Or in other words, you have no more unfinished business." The lady smiled again. "Don't worry about you town. It will be well protected."

"I don't want to die." Danny clearly stated.

"Sorry sweetie, that's not up to you." The lady stated.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Danny asked as tears started to tug at his eyes.

"I believe we may be of assistance." Danny spun around to see his grandparents, both sets, standing behind him. Danny smiled as he took one sets hands and they walked off into the wonderful word to which Danny now would live the rest of his days.

* * *

The service was quite lovely. The whole town must have shown up. Many didn't know that the boy they buried was Amity Park's very own hero. They just thought that he some random boy who was killed in some freak accident at the high school. But for a few they knew the truth, they knew that the boy they buried was really two different people. A hero known as Danny Phantom, and a regular freshmen named Danny Fenton.

His parents had taken him off of life support. He died shortly after. The doctors said it was a peaceful death.

Everyone was welcome to the memorial service, but only a select few were allowed to the actual burial. They were: Sam, Tucker, Valerie (and her father), Jazz, his parents, and Vlad. (Vlad had woken up in the Ghost Zone to find a pile of ash. The ash was Erik, who was destroyed by Danny. Yes, Danny destroyed Erik in his head when he fought him).

Daniel James Fenton

September 12, 1991 to May 23, 2006

A loving son, brother, friend, and hero

Many residents of Amity Park didn't get the last part of the boy's headstone. But they all are stupid, so no one will ever figure it out.

The Fenton's destroyed the Fenton Portal. They also stopped making ghost related inventions, and focused on regular inventions. They are doing quite nicely.

If a stray ghost happens to stop by Amity Park, a certain Ghost Hunter named Valerie will take care of them.

Vlad is much happier; he got a cat.

Sam and Tucker are doing just nicely. They both found out the joy of internet dating.

Jazz was accepted to Harvard Law School. She wants to make a Bill that will make it impossible for someone to take another person off of life support. She still isn't over her little brother's death.

Concluded.

* * *

Author's Note Thanks to all who reviewed. Please understand that my life is VERY hectic and I am surprised I was able to finish this story. Feel free to flame me for killing off Danny, but be remeber the I have not been in a good mood for the longest time and might not like it if you flame me. The ending sort of reflects my mood, so please take that into consideration when you review. I am not sure if I will continue writing. In all honesty I am losing my interest in Danny Phantom. But you never know when a good story will weasel its way into my head, and demand me to write it.

**GWA**


End file.
